Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device, structures of the semiconductor device, and electronic systems including the semiconductor device.
Description of Related Art
Discrete devices, such as NMOS transistors and PMOS transistors, may be used in integrated circuits of semiconductor devices. Such NMOS transistors and PMOS transistors may be scaled down as semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, and accordingly, short channel effects in transistors may increasingly result. A FinFET structure has been proposed to reduce or suppress short channel effects in transistors. However, unexpected problems caused by arranging FinFET NMOS transistors and FinFET PMOS transistors having reduced sizes in a limited space may occur in manufacturing processes.